Matau and Starscream jump into the energy stream and become planet-sized
This is how Matau and Starscream jump into the energy stream and become planet-sized goes in Titans. see Matau on his ship Matau T. Monkey: Did Linda think that I can't have Primus' spark for the villains? If they can't have it, no one will! This is for you heroes! his jetpack and flys toward an energy beam see Starscream Starscream: Did you really think that Matau and I couldn't have some of that spark!? off his ship two are going towards the energy beam Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? You can do it, Matau! Codylight Sparkle: What now, Starscream? and Starscream enter the energy stream. The Autobots gasp Crash Bandicoot: Look. They're changing! Optimus Prime: They entered the energy stream! This could be bad. Ryan F-Freeman: Or good. Lori Lori? Can you tell me what happened to them? Lori: Last time they absorb Primus' spark power they got big. Crash Bandicoot (EG): You said it. gasps the bright light, Matau's hand comes out in EG form wearing Cybertronian armor Rayman: Whoa. That is not possible! hand appears from the light Landmine: Huh? Sci-Ryan: No way! leg appears and Matau's leg appears in the form of his EG human self wearing a knight boot Rianna F-Fiona: My word. We can't believe it! and Starscream grows bigger Evil Anna: Well, Leobreaker. I think we are in big trouble. Leobreaker: I think so, Evil Anna. the light clears, Matau is in his EG human/pony anthro form wearing Cybertronian armor and Starscream a giant Ryan F-Freeman: My mentor's spark has made them the size of a whole planet! Matau T. Monkey: The power! The absolute power! laughs Who's your friend now? points to Matau and laughs faints. Matau looks and his wings are on his back Matau T. Monkey: My wings are back. I love that power! With it in both of us, we are scared of nothing! at Megatron Even this tiny bug, Megatron over there. on his communicator Master Ryan? Anything Specail I should know about my transformation to my EG anthro form with Primus's spark? Ryan F-Freeman: comm My communicator tells me you have increased size... Matau T. Monkey: We all knew that. Ryan F-Freeman: comm ...increased physical strength.... Matau T. Monkey: So cool. Marlucia gasps Ryan F-Freeman: comm ...and the powers like Primus and your own. Matau T. Monkey: Awesome! Now, that is a power I can use. Starscream: I know you had friends, Matau. Like what Ryan said, friends are his and Sora's power and we are still the most powerful here. the control base Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. I hope Bud is ok. Coby: Why, Cody? My brother is in that ship! Sci-Ryan: Calm down, Coby. Optimus Prime: Bud is in the Atlantis, but there's a hero and a maniac the size of a planet out there. Sci-Ryan: See what happens, Scattershot? See what happens when worlds collide! Collide Bandicoot: Huh? Did someone say my name? at Matau on a screen Whoa. Who is that big boy? whispers to Collide Collide Bandicoot: Whoa. up Bertram What happened to him? Ryan F-Freeman: He fainted when he saw his twin grew to a size of a planet. wakes up Bertram T. Monkey: Oh man. It's like Megatron has switch allegiances to Unicron. nods Rayman: I think it's not good. We focus all of Primus' power to the beam generator he is firing at the black hole. With that power routed to the beam generator.... That must mean.... Ryan F-Freeman: The rest of him.... Coby: Can't move. nods Codylight Sparkle: I got this. Autobots! We need to use that power! Turn on the shields to maximum! That will buy us time to convert Primus’ energy to combat mode. Now, move! Autobots: Yes, sir! goes with Override hugs Meg Crash Bandicoot: Did Codylight said that order you was going to say, Prime? Optimus Prime: Yes, Crash. I think he is one of the Prime-princes. Like Ryan here. Ryan F-Freeman: Heh. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes